Rear projection display devices and projector display devices are useful for displaying images and video streams. Examples of their uses include television and presentations. It is often desirable to have both a rear projection display device and a projector display device in order to take advantage of the best qualities of each. Owning one of each type of these display devices is more expensive and uses a larger amount of space than owning only one of these devices.